


High School Love Story

by Bommiah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bommiah/pseuds/Bommiah
Summary: Sehun saves Jongin from being beaten up after school one day. Jongin makes it his mission to help his crush show his true side. But helping a rich ‘bad boy’ who is used to get it his way and do not want to be helped is not as easy as Jongin first taught it would be.  And it dose not help that sometimes his best friend aka Byun Baekhyun decides to become a real pain in the ass.





	1. Prolouge

Prologue:

«I’m telling you, no one is going to want to go out on a date with you if you keep up this class president image you have decided upon having.» As always Baekhyun has a meaning about every thing, and todays topic unfortunately is my love life.  
«Baek let Jongin be, there might be someone wh…»  
«No one I tell you is going to ask Jongin out on a date unless he decides to change his image.» I just shake my head and continue to eat my food as I see Chanyeol trying to stand up for me without any success. If there is one thing I have learned about Baekhyun over the years of being friends with him is you do not tell him he is wrong about something. If he has set his mind on something, you just let him have his way or try and hope you succeed in running away without him catching you. If he catches you trying to run away your a dead man. 

As my two best friends continue to argue about my love life I look up at the door as someone walks through it, a tall guy with pink hair, ripped jeans and a leather jacket, and bruises on his face.  
«You know Jongin, staring at him wont get him to notice you» Baekhyun whispers in my ear. I turn to look at him.  
«I’ve been trying to tell you the entire lunch, Sehun wont notice you if you continue with the class president, straight A image you have at the moment. And don’t look at me like that Jongin. You know the only people he ever notice are the ones who rebel. The ones who tries to stand out. You do not. But I can change your style just enough to get him to notice you.»  
«You know Baek, maybe I don’t want him to notice me, what special is there about me that he have not already seen in someone else. I’m not someone that a guy like Sehun would like back, and you know that. And even if he liked me back it would never work out, he would never stay interested in me, so stop bringing it up.» Just as Baekhyun is about to answer the bell rings and I hurry out of the cafeteria.

What is it that Baekhyun cant understand. Why cant he just see that me and Sehun will never happen. Oh Sehun, the son of CEO Oh of OH corp. one of the biggest firms in South Korea, date Kim Jongin, middle class, parents working overtime just to make sure we can live the life we do. Yeah right definitely going to happen.

—————————

 

As the last bell of the day rang and the students were rushing out the doors, Jongin was standing by his locker putting the books he don’t need back in the locker. He looked up at the students rushing past him, talking happily about their plans for the day, or the latest gossip with their favorite idols. Sometimes he wish that Chanyeol and Baekhyn were not the only friends he had, so that when they decides to have a date night he will not be left alone. He takes the last book he needs for his homework and turns around just to bump into someone.

«Look what we have here guys, a little class president still lingering around school. Bumping into people. You should learn to use your eyes little class president.» One of the guys says, as the others starts laughing.  
«Acting just like a real class president. Getting straight A’s. I bet you even tell the teachers when someone are doing something they should not, a real teachers pet.» Another one of the guys says before he kicks Jongin in the leg, making him fall to the floor. They continue to hit and kick him as they laugh, and Jongin whimper as the kicks continue in hope for this all to stop.  
«Myungsoo maybe you should fight someone your own size, someone willing to fight back.» The last thing Jongin sees before he black’s out is Oh Sehun, in his ripped jeans and pink hair hitting the guys, who’s name seemed to be Myungsoo.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: (the pov will change between Jongin and Sehun throughout the story)

As I was walking through the corridor after spending the last two periods on the roof sleeping I hear some guys talking. And as I get closer I see them starting to beat up the class president. Now why in the world would they even bother with beating up someone after school hours. I shake my head and plan to just walk past them, when I hear the guy on the floor whimpering. I take a deep breath and says:  
«Myungsoo, maybe you should fight someone your own size, someone willing to fight back» They all turn towards me, and Myungsoo starts smiling again.  
«Like you Sehun, are you willing to fight me today? I am in the mood to fight someone right now, so are you offering your self to fight me so that I will leave mr. class president alone?» The guys starts laughing.  
«You ready to lose Sehun?» One of the guys, a short guy with white hair named Ji Hoon, says laughing. And just to get on my nerves he kicks the leg of the class president. I walk towards them.  
«Get lost. Don’t make me tell you again.» Just as I am about to pick up the unconscious guy on the floor, I feel someone hitting me in my face.

When I turn my head up to look at the person who did this, and see Ji Hoon looking down at me with his fist raised ready to throw another punch at me.  
«What is going on here? Don’t you guys know school is over?» One of the teachers walks toward us, which is a good thing because I am not in the mood to beat someone up today. Myungsoo turns on his best innocent face as he turns towards the teacher.  
«Nothing Mr. Kim. We wear just leaving.» Mr. Kim shoos the guys away before he turns toward me.  
«He’s just not feeling well, you don’t have to worry Mr. Kim. I’m taking him home now.» I say before I pick up the unconscious class president still lying on the floor. Just as I start walking Mr. Kim tells me «You know Sehun, maybe you should consider making friends with people like Jongin her instead of always getting in trouble. I would think your father would appreciate that.» And then he walks away, leaving me alone in the hall way with an unconscious class president, by the name of Jongin, and my thoughts running wild in my head.

————————

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is a white ceiling. This is not my bed room, I do not remember going home with Baek or Chan after school. What is going on? As I take a look around the room I see a book shelf with a lot of manga, some of them are also lying on the floor, most likely because there is no space in the book shelf. There is a desk with a laptop on it, some clothes on the floor, but an overall clean bedroom. And a bed room I do not recognize at all. When I look around the room, the memories starts to come back to me, how some guy named Myungsoo and his friends cornered me and started to hit and kick me, how Sehun shows up out of the blue and tells then to stop. If Baek had seen this he would have said prince charming was coming to my rescue. I can already imagine him all happy and making up scenarios to what happens next and how we will live happily ever after.

«You know the last thing you can do when someone saves you is to say thank you. Show a little appreciation that I took time to save you.» I turn my head towards the door and sees Oh Sehun standing there looking at me, waiting for an answer.  
«Ah…Y..y..Yeah…. Um.. Tha..Thank You for h.. helping me.» What is going on with you Jongin. Stop stuttering!!  
«Um… I’m sorry..b..but where…. um … am I?» Sehun walks towards the chair next to the desk.  
«You’re at my house. I do not know where you live, and I could not let you just lie their on the floor so I took you to my house instead.» He says with a smirk.  
«You know… I could always have a reward for saving you back there don’t you thing?» The smirk is growing bigger, and I have to look away to not start blushing.  
«Um… I’m… I’M SORRY BUT I HAVE TO GO!» I yell as I get up from the bed and run out of the house. As I get out I just keep running. I have to get out of her. Heart stop doing all these weird jumps in my chest. When my legs start to get tired from all the running I slow down and take a look at my surroundings. A park. I find a bench to sit down on and start thinking about what happened. Sehun, know for always getting in trouble and not caring about anyone other then himself, saved me from getting beaten up. And then instead of letting me lie on the ground unconscious he takes me home to his house, for so make weird suggestions. Kim Jongin I think you are dreaming again. You are hoping to much. But maybe there is something underneath his bad boy facade he has put up. 

Having these thoughts in my head I take my phone out of my pocket and dial a number I know by heart.  
«Hello? Jongin?»  
«Baek we need to talk. Are you busy?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, and I will see you next chapter my lovelys ^.^


	3. Chapter 2

«So you are trying to tell me that Oh Sehun, THE bad boy of our school, decided to stick up for you when this Myungsoo guy attacked you?» Baekhyun looked at me skeptically, while I just nod my head.  
«I don’t by it. Do you Chanyeol?»  
«It dose sound suspicious.» Chanyeol says with a thoughtful expression.  
«I’m telling you the truth guys. He did really help me out, and then he took me to his place, because he did not know where I live.» At this moment I’m starting to wonder if actually calling Baekhyun and tell him what happened was a good idea at all. Or if I should have just been quiet about it.  
«Hmmmm…. So how was it having prince charming coming in at just the right moment, saving you?» Chanyeol snickers in the background at Baekhyuns remark.  
«Maybe I was right Chanyeol, I can get Mr. bad boy to notice Jongin here if we just give him a little make over.» At this they both starts laughing really hard. Probably thinking they are the funniest people on planet earth. I just shake my head and lie down on Baekhyuns bed looking up at the celling.  
«Do you really think there is a chance at all for us to end up together? Do you really think there is a possibility for that to happen?»  
«You wanna know what I really think Jongin? I think that yeah there is a possibility for that to happen. But Ihave to wo also think that you rk hard for him to notice you, maybe change you appearance a little bitt. Stick out, be noticeable, but don’t over do it. There are enough of those around the school trying to get the bad boys attention.» I look over to the two sitting on the floor.  
«Baek’s right you know. Maybe if you dye you hair maybe. Then we have a start.» My eyes widens at Chanyeol’s statement. I will not dye my hair some crazy hair color.  
«I was thinking maybe a dark blond color to start with. Makes it noticeable but not to dramatic. What you think Baek? Do you think Sehun will notice him then?» Baekhyun smiles.  
«I think that is an excellent idea. Lets go get some hair dye.» They both get up of the floor ready to go to the store. I’m sorry my beautiful black hair. It seems like Baekhyun got his way, and I’m sorry for the pain you will end up going through. 

—————

 

The sky is starting to darken as Sehun continue to walk through the city, in hopes of finding something to entertain him. It had already been a long day at school, and it had not helped when he got home and his father had started yelling at him for taking the unconscious boy home with him. His father was already mad about Sehun’s way of living and did not like him taking his flings with him home, thinking Jongin was just another one of many others. And when Sehun had taken the unconscious boy with him home, he admits he did hope he would benefit from it one way or the other. So then when Jongin had run out of the room seemingly flustered over what he had said to him it had sparked an interest in wanting to see it again. He wanted to see Jongin’s blushing face again, and he could not understand why. Sehun shakes his head and walks the rest of the way home.

————————

«OH SEHUN!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT? I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE SOME IMPORTANT PEOPLE HER FOR DINNER, AND THAT YOU HADE TO BE HERE TO MEET THEM!» His father was furious, while his mother stood at the side with a disappointed look on her face.  
«I told you dad, I do not wan’t to meet those people. I don’t want to participate in these dinners that you have. I DON’T CARE!!!!»  
You think this is a joke? You think you have a say in this? You are taking over the company in a few years, so you need to make connections. And I am helping you do that. I am helping your future as the future CEO of Oh corp.»  
«I don’t want to take over as the next CEO and you know that. So stop telling me how to live for you own benefits. I have told you over and over again that I wanna be a designer. You know what forget it. I’m going to my room, DON’T bother me!» As I walk to my room I can hear my father yelling after me, telling me to get down there. That the conversation was not over. I lock the door to my room and lay down on my bed, wondering what it would be like to live in a family where I could choose my own future, and my father would not constantly be telling me what to do. As my thought wander I fall asleep.

 

————————

«Are you really sure this is safe Baekhyun? My head is starting to get a little itchy.» I try my hardest not to start scratching my head, as Baekhyun continues to put the dye in my hair.  
«Don’t worry it’s gonna be fine. And there you go, the last of the dye is in the hair, now you just need to wait for it to set so we can rinse it out.» He smiles to me. I’m really starting to regret letting them dye my hair. What if it doesn’t look good on me? What if I end up looking ridiculous, the Sehun would definitely not wanna be seen around me.   
«Jongin stop worrying. You are going to look amazing, I’m telling you»  
«How do you know that? I have never changed my hair color before. You don’t know how it will turn out. What if I end up looking ridiculous? If that happens everyone is going to laugh at me tomorrow. Why did I let you do this to me?» Baekhyun sits down in front of me  
«You will look fine, and if you don’t like it you can always wear a hat tomorrow and then we can dye it back after school. Come on lets was it out.» As Baekhyun starts washing out the hair dye I hear him gasp, making me even more paranoid then I already am. When he is done he towel dries my hair before laying the towel over my head and walking back into his room, where Chanyeol is lying on the bed playing on his phone.  
«Chanyeol take a look at this. Isn’t it amazing?» Baekhyun says as he removes the towel lying on my head. Chanyeol looks up and his eyes widens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next chapter my lovelys ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next day at school Baekhyun and I walk to our class to meet Chanyeol. As we are walking down the hall way I notice that most the students are looking our way.  
Baekhyun, why are the looking at me like that?» When more and more students are looking my way and whispering to each other I start getting more and more nervous and I just want to get out of here. I have never been a big fan of big crowds putting their attention on me.  
They are just admiring your new hair color, witch by the way looks absolutely amazing on you.» I just shake my head at his explanation, witch was not helpful at all.  
Why did I do this again. They probably think its ugly.» As I say this my feet seems more interesting then anything else. When we get to our class I walk to sit down next to Chanyeol hoping the least amount of people are looking at me. I’m still not sure if this plan is going to work in getting Sehun’s attention. Just as Baekhyun is trying to tell me something Sehun walks trough the door, and Baekhyun gives me a little smirk and whispers just wait and see. I just shake my head and look up to see Sehun staring at me, before he smirks and walks to his seat just as the teacher walks into the class room and starts the class.

 

—————————

The next classes up to lunch break were all pretty much the same. I walk into the class room, everyone stops what they are doing, stare at me, before the start whispering between each other. And walking into the cafeteria was no different.  
«Baek, this is scaring me a little. Why are they staring at me?» I look down at my tray of half eaten food.  
«It’s the new hair color Jongin. It looks like they like it don’t you think Baek?» As Baekhyun tries to swallow the food in his mouth I turn to Chanyeol.  
«When either one of you decides to change hair color they never stare at you like this. Why are they staring at me? And what makes you think they like the hair color? They might think its ugly. I knew this was a bad idea.»  
«Of course they don’t look like that when we change our hair colors. We have done it to many times, it’s noting new anymore when we do it. But you have never done anything like this before, witch is why they are staring at you. It’s something new, something they have never seen or thought they would ever see before. And we know they like it because we have heard people talk about it. They really think you look amazing. Now stop complaining an eat up you food. Your prince charming could walk through that door any minute now.» I look over at the door to the cafeteria for a minute before I look down at my food again and continue to eat.  
«Yes, yes mom, I got it.» That makes Baekhyun poke me in my ribs. Before Baekhyun can do anything more to me the door to the cafeteria opens and Sehun walks through it. He the scans the cafeteria, and when his eyes land on mine its like the world stops for a second. He then smirks and starts walking towards my table.

 

———————————

 

When I wake up the next morning, I can hear my parent argue about something downstairs. So I hurry up and get dressed before I hurry out of the house to not end up in the discussion.   
«Sehun where are you hurrying to?» I can tell by the way my father is speaking to me that he wants me to sit down at the dinner table and talk with them.  
«I’m going to school father.» And before he has the chance to tell me other wise I am out the door and in my car driving to school.

When I get there the plan is to go up to the roof and stay there during the first few classes. I’ve never been a big fan of math or science and usually stay on the roof during dose classes, but when I got to school today there was something that told me I should go to the first class instead. As I walk towards the classroom I hear the students whispering amongst each other about the class president and a new hair color. Now this is definitely something I would like to see. Their was nothing tho that could have warned me about what I was about to see. When I walk through the door into the class room my eyes land on the most beautiful face I have ever seen framed by not the black hair I had seen the day before but blond hair. And it’s the most beautiful combination I have ever seen. A little taken back of my own thoughts I give him a little smirk before I walk to my own seat. This is going to be interesting.

After the first class when all I did was look at Jongin and his new hair color, I had walked up to the roof and spent the rest of my morning classes there, just thinking about all the things we could do together. When I hear the bell to indicate lunch time I decide to walk down to the cafeteria and get my self something to eat, and maybe tease a little someone when I get there. As I walk through the door into the cafeteria I scan trough the crowd of people to spot the blond head that had not been able to leave my mind since the day before. When I spot him I smirk and starts walking towards him. I stop when I stand right next to him, his face getting more and more red as I continue to stand there. I then bend down and whisper in his ear.  
« I like your new hair color Jongin.»


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a double up date, so you should read chapter 3 first ^.^

Chapter 4:

«I like your new hair color Jongin» After Sehun had said those words he walks out of the cafeteria, not hungry any more. He just wants to get away from there as fast as possible. When he saw Jongin just sitting there eating his food, with the new hair color, his heart started to do weird stuff, and Sehun could not understand what was happening. This had never happened before. When Sehun stop walking he realized he ended up in the classroom for his next class, History. But instead off leaving the class room and walking up to the roof and sitting there for the next class he decided to stay. As he was sitting down in his seat he was starting to wonder what was happening to him.

——————————

After seeing Sehun walk out of the cafeteria I turned towards Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
«What just happened?» As we all take turns looking at each other trying to figure out what is going on a group of people walk up to us.  
Look at that the class president decided to change his hair. What are you trying to do? Get Sehun oppa to notice you? To make him like you? I know what he did yesterday, when he saved you from Myungsoo oppa. And if I were you I would be careful or else you will get hurt. Sehun oppa belongs to me.» A girl with long light brown hair says to me, and her friends stand behind her nodding their heads.  
By the looks of it Eun Sol, your precious Sehun oppa has his eyes set on someone else. So instead of bothering us you and your little friends can go on your way and leave us alone.» Baekhyun says back, and the girl just huffs before she walks away with her friends following behind her. Clearly not satisfied by the outcome of the conversation.  
You know Jongin, don’t let people like her win. Show them who Sehun belongs to. Go befriend him, get to know him, let him get to know you. The fact that Sehun has started to talk to you is a good start. He might not have said a lot of words but its a start. Now its your turn to talk to him.» Baekhyun says with a smile on his lips.  
I would have done that Baekhyun if the last time I spoke to him had not ended the way it did. I could not stop stuttering. I would never be able to speak to him. Never.» After that we get up and walk to our next class, history with Baekhyun still trying to tell me to give it a chance and Chanyeol backing him up as usual. When we enter the class room Baekhyun says one last thing on the matter.  
At least give it a chance. You never know.»

When the class ends I stand behind in the class room using extra time packing my belonging. The next class is biology and that has never been one of my favorite subjects. Just as I am about to get up and leave the class room I see Sehun talking to the teacher at the front. Not knowing if I should stay and wait until they are finished or just leave. Before I get the chance to make up my mind my teacher calls my name. When I walk towards the front off the class room I just look down at my shoes, embarrassed about being caught. And when I do look up I see Sehun staring at me, with an unreadable look on his face.  
«Jongin I was wondering if you would be so kind to help Sehun her with studying history. He seems to be having a little trouble understanding it.» When I look up at Sehun he is looking anywhere than me.  
«um… Yes of course I can… um help him. I don’t mind.» I say, and feel the red spread on my face. This is so embarrassing.  
«Great. I would recommend you to start as fast as possible, we have a test next week remember. Now go on to your next class, we would not want you to get to late.» After that he give us a note to give to our next teacher.

When we get out into the hall way and walk towards our next class, I continue to look down at the floor. Finding it more interesting then anything I have seen before. Then I hear a chuckle and I look up to find Sehun staring down at me.  
«You know, you might end up hurting your neck if you continue to look down at the floor like that.» And I feel my cheeks get warmer and warmer, and I look down at the floor again, making Sehun chuckle once again.  
«Um….so… A..about this tutoring… Um when do you t.. think you can start?» And the stuttering is back.  
«I can start today after school. If you got time.»  
«Y…yes…I..I can today.» At the end of the sentence my voice gets softer.  
Lets meet outside the main doors at the end of the day. Ok?» Is all he says before he walks into the classroom and gives the paper to the teacher, me following after him. When I sit down next to Chanyeol he gives me a questioning look, and I just whisper back that I will tell him later.


	6. chapter 5

When the last bell of the day rang, Sehun and Jongin met outside the main doors like planed. Then went to Sehun’s car and drove to Jongin’s house, since Sehun did not want to meet his parents, with Jongin there. They had not parted in a good way that morning, and he new that the next meeting with them would not be a pleasant one. As they pulled up to Jongin’s house, he did not know what to think. This was totally different from where and how he lives. Jongin was not poor, but not as rich as Sehun. When they walked up the stairs to the front door, Sehun could not stoop looking around the garden and at the neighbors. And when they got into the house, he could not keep quiet anymore.  
«Is this where you live?» Sehun said as he looked around the living room in amazement. Jongin, feeling a little hurt by the remark looked down at his feet, walking to the couch.  
«I know I’m not as rich as you are Sehun, but yes this is where I live. Should we get ready?» Taking out his history books Jongin gets ready to tutor Sehun. Noticing that his remark might have hurt Jongin, sehun sits down across from Jongin and looks intently at him as he answers:  
«I know my remark might have sound hurtful to you, but I did not mean to sound rude. I really like it here. It’s so homey, and comfortable, something I have never felt at home. I meant it in a good way.» And at the end he smiled a little smile, taking Jongin completely off guard, and making him blush again.

As they started going through todays homework Jongin had problems concentrating on the task at hand. With Sehun sitting so close, and looking so handsome, it was really hard for him to keep his taught on World War 2, and trying to teach it to Sehun. And Sehun had problems not trying to say or do something to make Jongin feel uncomfortable, something that surprised him a lot. Normally Sehun could not care how he made people feel, but why did he care about how he made Jongin feel. It made no sense at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for you my lovelys ^.^ hope you like the story!


	7. Chapter 6

As the two boys continue with their studying, neither one of them are really able to focus on what they are talking about. It started getting darker outside, and in the middle of a question Sehun’s stomach started to make noise, telling them it was about time to get something to eat. And since neither one of them are very good at making any food, they decided to order pizza.

With the both of them sitting there eating their pizza, neither one of them looking at each other, Sehun decided to make some small talk.  
«Do you live here on your own? It’s just that I have not seen your parents or any one else around here and it’s starting to get late» Why Sehun, why dose it bother you so much that he might be living here alone? It’s not like it matters to you. It should not matter to you at all.  
Looking down at his plate of food Jongin answers:  
«No I don’t live alone, but both my parents are working late shifts, so usually I am alone at this time of the day, since I don’t have any siblings.» Smiling a little bit to him self Jongin continues to eat his pizza, glad that he did not stutter when talking to Sehun at all any more. Nodding his head Sehun decides that maybe they should take about another topic, something that made him not feel bad for Jongin. Looking around the living room he an xbox placed with the tv.  
«Do you play?» He asks pointing at the devise. Nodding Jongin gets up and pics up Mario kart showing it to Sehun. After getting a thumbs up he puts the game on and gets back to the couch with the consoles and the two of them start to play a very competitive game of Mario kart.

A few hours and some very competitive gaming later Sehun bides his goodbye before heading home, and Jongin lays down on his bed ready to call Baekhyun.  
«Hello?»  
«Hey Baek, I’m not calling at a bad time right?» Hearing some shuffling around on the other end of the phone before I get an answer.  
«No It’s ok. I was just watching a movie. So what’s up?»  
«Weeeelll…. as I told you earlier, I tutored Sehun today, and it was so weird.» Hearing Baekhyun moving around some more before he answer.  
«OMG!! Was it good weird or bad weird??You have to tell me everything what happened? Tell me, tell me, tell me… This it so exiting!!!» After rambling a little i hear some squealing on the other line, making me chuckle a little bit.  
«It was a good weird, I think. He was acting different from what he normally act like. Like if he said something that would be a little hurtful he would tell me that he did not mean it in that way. And that he just worded it wrongly. Like he was surprised about my house, but he said that he liked it their, and that it gave a totally different feeling then what he would feel in his own house.» Que Baekhyun squealing.  
«That is so romantic. He likes it at your place. Omg. You are now one step closer to getting your man.»  
«Baek»  
«I mean it. This is going the right way. Soooo, tell me. What more did you do other than the school work. Did he kiss you when he left» As Baekhyun continues to talk the excitement gets more and more obvious in his voice.  
«Baekhyun no, he did not kiss me. Stop making up things. We did play video games tho. He can be very competitive in Mario kart. But it was so much fun. It felt like we had known each other for years and it was just two friends playing against each other. And I don’t know what to feel anymore. What if he likes me too, but then what if I just get ahead of my self and he don’t feel anything for me. Than I got m hopes up for nothing. What should I do Baek??»  
«This is what you should do. You continue to act like you did at the end. Obviously he thinks you’re cool enough to act like he do with his friends, so we are headed in the right direction. But if you ask me, I don’t think this is something you should worry about. I’m pretty sure he likes you back, and I’m usually right in these situations. OMG This is so exiting. I can’t wait to tell Chanyeol. With the direction this is headed he might owe me 20 bucks soon.»  
«Baekhyun, you made a bet about it?! What is wrong with you two.!!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter. Until next time lovelys ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Asianfanfic, but I decided to also post it here, I hope you like the prologue, and I will see you in the next chapter my Lovelys ^_^


End file.
